Maxon's Orders
by Katlen-FO4
Summary: This story is rated M. It contains adult content and is intended for Mature readers. The Maxson and Danse in this story might not be the ones you are used to, but after serving more than 10 years together I can see them as being friends. At one dramatic part of the game Danse even calls Maxon by his first name, Arthur. That seems more like friendship to me.


Paladin Danse woke up cranky, out of sorts and with a massive hard on. He threw the covers off and rolled on to his back, lifting the waistband of his boxers and looking inside.

"Damn it!" he grumbled, feeling betrayed by his body.

This was actually the problem for Danse. His hand wasn't satisfying him anymore. He wanted a woman, but not just any woman, he wanted one in particular.

He had developed an attraction for his protege and for the last few months he'd had been pretty much living in his power armor to hide the frequent erections.

He reached his hand inside the boxers and gripped himself lightly, starting a slow teasing stroke. Just as his body was starting to tense in response to his hand, a familiar patterned knock sounded at his door.

"Damn it!" Danse swore loudly, pulling up his boxers as he rolled out of bed and grabbed a robe.

He strode over the the door and flung it open. "Your timing sucks... sir."

"Well, good morning to you too, Paladin," Elder Maxson said with a glare.

"Come in. Sorry for the outburst, I'm just not feeling like myself today." Danse mumbled, searching through his top desk drawer for the old, stale pack of cigarettes he knew were there.

Elder Maxson, came in and closed the door behind him.

"What's the problem?" he asked, settling himself in one of the chairs in the sparse room.

Danse had finally found the smokes. He shook one out of the pack and lit it before he turned to his friend of almost ten years.

His only reply to the question was to point down to the obvious bulge in his boxers.

Maxson laughed, which irritated Danse that much more.

"Knock it off," he muttered to his friend. "I can't get it to go away. Well, I mean I can for a little while, but when ever I'm around her then it comes right back. I can't sleep without having wet dreams about her. Wet dreams, Arthur! I haven't had those since I was an adolescent. I mean. I've taken to living in my power armor almost 24/7.. What the hell do I do?"

Maxson sighed, shaking his head.

"You're in a trap of your own making, my friend. What you need is to sleep with her. I don't see why this is such a problem for you. I've seen her, you could certainly do a lot worse. She's very attractive. She's fertile, she already has one child. She's the healthiest damn person on this ship according to Cade. I mean.. what more could you want?" Maxson asked, grabbing the pack of cigarettes off the desk and lighting one.

"It just feels wrong because I'm supposed to be-"

A tap at the door sent Danse scrambling to close the old faded bathrobe while Maxson opened the door.

Danse saw who it was and dropped his tall 6'4 frame into a chair with a sigh. _'Speak of the devil and she shall appear.'_ The sight of her did nothing to calm his over-enthusiastic libido.

Standing in his doorway was Jennifer (Jen) Campbell. She was only five foot two, and the sight of her small body always made him want to wrap himself around her to keep her safe. Not that she needed it at all.

'Elder Maxson," She said, hiding her surprise well. She looked from him to Danse and furrowed her brow. "Did I interrupt something, sirs?"

"Not at all," Maxson said with a broad smile. "Your timing is perfect, knight. Paladin Danse needs you badly right now, and I was just on my way out. Danse, I want you to take care of your distraction, today. Right now, in fact. I'm sure Knight Campbell will be able and glad to help. Later this evening I want both of you in my quarters to review some details of your upcoming mission. But I want your other problem handled first, is that clear?" Without waiting for an answer, Maxson disappeared out the door, closing it behind him.

Danse's ears picked up the very faint sound of his lock turning. He rubbed his forehead and sighed in exasperation.

"Paladin? Is something wrong?" Jen asked, coming to stand beside his chair.

"No, Knight. I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Maybe you should go see Cade." She said, moving behind his chair and rubbing his shoulders. "You seem very tense."

Danse let his chin fall to his chest and groaned under her ministrations.

"No. Cade can't help me." he said softly as she worked the kinks out of broad shoulders and stiff neck.

"Yet Maxson thinks I can?" She asked her voice dropping as low as his.

He didn't speak, but he did nod slowly.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she whispered, leaning close to his ear to speak.

He suddenly turned his head toward her voice, letting his nose brush gently along her cheek and the line of her jaw. Jen didn't pull away.

"You always smell so damn good," he sighed, his baritone voice rumbling a deep tone.

"You like it?" She asked in return, brushing her cheek and nose against his neck. Letting her soft lips drag over a small pulse point she found there.

"Yes, I like it, very much." Danse whispered, pulling back just enough to look into her eyes.

"So, tell me what's the problem, big guy," She said quietly.

Danse took a deep calming breath before he began, "I've been attracted to you for a few months now.," He looked down at his lap. "and now... uh.. I can't seem to control my libido."

"Tell me about it..." Jen said with a sigh of exasperation.

"You.. You know about it?" Danse asked his eyes widening. He was sure he had hid it from her.

"Paladin, I have first hand experience with that. Because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You didn't think the attraction was one sided, did you?"

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he just nodded his head.

Jen moved around in front of him and leaned closes, almost nose to nose, and looked into his eyes.

"No, Danse. I wanted you since Fort Strong. By the time we got back to the Prydwen I had a crush on you. Then I spent months with you, everyday, I got to know you. The way you think, your wry sense of humor, your sense of honor and your sense of right and wrong..."

"You care about me?" he asked incredulously.

"Very much.." She sighed with a soft, seductive smile. "And you don't know how badly I want you. I can show you. Do you want me to show you?"

His eyes were wide, as Jen stood up over his lap and backed up a couple of steps.

He slowly nodded his head, feeling like this was a dream too. That none of this was real.

She stood in front of his loosely spread knees and unbuttoned her pants. Danse sat up straighter, intently watching her slide the jeans down her slim thighs.

"Jen..." he said in a whisper. He didn't know whether to tell her to stop, or to bed her to continue.

She took a step closer, her pants around her knees and Danse couldn't look away. She held out her hand and he put his in it with an uncertain glance to her.

Jen brought his hand between her thighs, letting the tips of his fingers trace across the damp fabric of her panties.

"Aw.. Christ." he muttered thickly. He reached forward and slid her pants the rest of the way down her legs and helped her step out of them.

When she stood there in just her panties and tank top he pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her deeply, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, tasting, exploring.

When her hand ventured into his lap Jen let her fingers play along the length of his hardness. After a few seconds Danse was breathing quick gasps through his teeth. He grabbed her hand to stop it before it went too far and he embarrassed himself.

Jen looked down between their bodies, then looked back up to his eyes.

"Danse.. I need you, please." she breathed against his ear.

Those were the words that broke his tenuous control.

Instantly he was out of the chair, easily picking her up in his arms and carrying her to his bed, where he lay her down gently. He stretched out next to her, and his fingers found their way back between her thighs and eagerly stroked her through her the damp material.

His mouth covered hers , his tongue sweeping in as he pulled her up against him tightly. Danse was nibbling at her ear with his lips, loving the soft little sighs he gleaned from her.

She was reaching into his boxers and her cool soft hand on his cock made him sigh and press against her more.

Danse groaned from deep within his chest, his hips began to grind forward against her. Jen added her other hand, using both of them on him.

"I know you get embarrassed easily over personal questions, but I have to ask you something," she whispered softly in his ear."

"I'll do my best to answer," he gasped raggedly against her hair.

"How long have you been in this shape?"

Danse chuckled bitterly. "I've been wearing my power armor for four months, just to hide the erections."

"Do you think you need to see Cade?" She asked, looking at him with concern.

He shook his head, letting his lips trail down the side of her face to her ear.

"No, all I need is you."

She whimpered, feeling his body tremble ever so slightly as she let her hands glide over his skin.

"Take off your shorts," she whispered.

Danse just nodded, his eyes halfway closed and dark with passion.

Jen slowly stripped off her shirt, and reached back to deftly unhook her bra. When she let it fall away she heard Danse groan in appreciation.

"You're beautiful," he murmured softly.

"Thank you," she said with a surprised smile.

"I want to do something for you, if you like it," she explained as she dropped her panties on the floor.

"What?" Danse asked, his mouth dry.

"When was the last time you had a blowjob?" she inquired.

"I..." Danse's face was turning deep crimson as he stumbled over the words. "I honestly don't remember.," he finally mumbled.

"That long?" She asked incredulously.

He just shrugged quietly.

"Danse, you're very handsome... I can't believe someone isn't blowing you or screwing you regularly."

"I.. don't have casual sex. I just don't believe in it. A lot of the guys in the Brotherhood do, but I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Why not?" she asked, sitting close to where he lay on the bed and running one hand over his chest lightly.

"I don't like to sleep with strangers. I have to feel something for someone before I just hop into bed with them."

Jen was quiet, thoughtful, as she looked at him.

"Well, stay right there, propped on your elbows but just relax. Maybe close your eyes and enjoy this, ok?"

She leaned down, stroking his foreskin back gently and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock.

"Ohh... Damn." Danse groaned, his voice barely audible.

Jen raised her head. "How does it feel?" she teased, breathing the words against his heated flesh.

"Good," he growled. "Almost too good, but I'll warn you before I-"

"You don't have to warn me, Danse. It's ok. This is something I really enjoy, so don't you dare pull away from me when you start to cum."

Danse raised up higher watching her with a surprised smile.

"Are you.. serious?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I am. I want to taste you."

He dropped back on the pillow and shook his head slowly.

"You ok with that?" Jen asked with an arched brow.

Danse looked up at her and smiled shyly.

"It will be interesting." he said quietly.

"A first for you?" she inquired as she began to slowly stroke his cock.

Danse gasped suddenly and just nodded in response to her question, as her lips slid all the way down his shaft.

"How do you even do that?" he muttered, his legs trembling as she worked her way back up his cock.

Jen laughed lightly. "I'll explain later, right now.. just relax and let me make you feel good."

As she worked him in and out of her mouth, Danse wasn't able to talk any more. The blanket on his bed was bunched tightly in his fists. His whole body tensed as he neared the edge.

"Jen... Jen!" he cried out softly as the coiled heat in his groin expanded to engulf everything.

Danse had never felt anything that intense. When she raised up and smiled at him he motioned her toward him. She crawled up the bed and he grabbed her, pulling her down next to him, her head bumping softly against his shoulder.

"Ow,.." she chuckled, "I would have never guessed you were a cuddler." Jen turned toward him more and burrowed her head against his chest until she found the perfect spot.

"Another first, I guess. I just.. don't want to let you go." he sighed.

"No one says you have to." she purred against his skin.

"Jen. I don't have a lot of experience with women. The two... previous encounters I've had were both.. prostitutes. Both times it was less than 5 minutes and it was... done. I've never been with a woman who just wanted me and not money."

"Why are you so nervous talking about this?" She asked, propping on her elbow.

"I.. just. I wanted you to know why I have limited experience. I'm.. worried about satisfying you." he finally said, his ears, neck and cheeks a brilliant shade of red.

Jen sat up and took his hand.

"Sweetheart. I'll show you what I like, if you want me to."

"I'd like that very much." he nodded.

"Wait... Danse? Was that your first blowjob?" she asked with raised brow.

His blush darkened a bit and he didn't answer.

"Oh my god..." Jen chuckled, moving to sit on his lap, straddling him.

"Was it?" she teased, tracing her fingers lightly over his ribs until she found the spot that made him squirm and smile.

"Come on, handsome, tell me." she chuckled, dancing her fingers over his skin with a feather lite touch.

Danse squirmed under her, and let out the smallest giggle.

"Maybe.." he sputtered as she kept tickling him.

Jen kept going until they were both laughing quietly.

Danse rolled her onto her back, pressing her against the mattress with his body. One large hand captured both her wrists and pulled them above her head.

He looked down at her before leaning in for a slow kiss.

"Don't you move, stud." Jen whimpered underneath him when the kiss finally ended. She wrapped her thighs around his hips.

"I like that," Danse purred, grinding his semi hard cock against her core.

"You're getting hard again already." Jen teased him, "Yep, you need to learn to deal with your sexuality instead of just trying to repress it all the time."

"It's always worked... until I met you." he smiled, nuzzling against her neck. He released her wrists and balanced his weight on his elbows as he nibbled and sucked on her neck.

"I.. I want to taste you, Jen." he sighed against her ear. "I don't really know how. Just things I've heard from other guys in the showers.. I've never done it. Can you.. show me?"

"Sure, honey," she whispered back. Danse slipped down her body until he lay between her thighs. Jen stacked two pillows behind her so she could see him.

"Don't just start, tease a little bit. Build the anticipation. Start kissing very softly up the inside of one thigh- Yes! Just like that. Don't be afraid to rub your tongue along my skin there. That's so good."

For all of his big, rough, soldier mannerisms, Danse was very thorough and slow in bed.

He followed every thing Jen said and in just minutes she was tugging at his hair and crying his name as she came. He swiped a hand over his face as he crawled up her body to position himself between her thighs. He didn't try to enter her just yet, instead he just lay there kissing her and hugging her to him.

When she her body had calmed, he asked.

"Are you ready for more?"

"Oh yes. I want to feel you inside me."

He rolled his hips a little until the head of his cock was nudging her slick folds open. Jen shifted her hips and drew her knees up to help him slide in.

Both of them gasped softly at the feel of being together.

"Nothing ever felt as good as you do right now," Danse groaned, his forehead pressed lightly against hers.

"I know... I feel you too." Jen gasped. "Christ, Danse, if you were even an inch bigger you wouldn't fit."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked, reared back in concern.

"No sweetheart. You're perfect... Just, perfect.." She sighed, leaning up to kiss him passionately.

"I don't want this to be quick. I want to get to know you, this side of you." He began to slide in and out of her as he talked. "I want you to know me, this side of me too."

His words trailed away as they spoke to each other with their bodies. He moved slow and deep with each thrust, feeling her walls stretch to accommodate him.

Jen guided him quietly. Softly telling him when to speed up, when to slow down and when to follow his instincts.

"You feel so sweet, Jen" he groaned to her, pulling one leg high enough to rest her ankle on his shoulder.

Jen squirmed underneath him, arching her hips to meet each thrust. Her hands on his back her nails very lightly scratching across his sh0ulders.

She began to cry out softly at each deep thrust and it was on his lips to ask if she was ok when he felt her tighten around him, then spasm over and over as she called his name.

He stilled, nowhere near his own release, and just held her gently, stroking her hair and occasionally moving in and out very slowly.

"Did you?" he asked hesitantly after a few minutes had passed.

"Oh yes... And you.. oh my god. You were wonderful." she gasped, pulling him down for a kiss.

Danse looked surprised.

"I did ok then?"

"You did a lot better than just 'ok'."

"I just did what felt good to me. I thought I was being selfish. I'm... shocked."

"Danse, just be you. Ok? That's the guy I fell in love with, so-" Jen snapped her mouth shut when she realized what she had said.

"You're... in love with me?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to say that. I just sort of slipped out."

Danse did a very slow in and out stroke.

"I understand that you didn't mean to say it, and that's ok. I just want to know if you feel it too. I won't ask you to say it again, but I need to know if you meant it."

It was Jen's turn to be embarrassed and blush.

"Yes. I feel it. I just wasn't ready to admit it." she whispered before covering her face with her hands.

Danse leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"I feel it too."

Jen uncovered her face and smiled shyly up at him. The look on her face right then was a completely different kind of sexy, but she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

Danse slowly moved in and out again as she gasped and arched beneath him.

"Just a little faster.." she whispered to him.

Danse was happy to oblige, speeding up until she was panting and clinging to him again. This time, he could feel his own release building right along with her.

"God, I love how your cock feels inside me," she whispered in his ear.

Danse groaned loudly. He had heard about talking dirty, but this too was a first for him. He licked his lips and tried it.

"Your pussy feels so tight and hot wrapped around my cock, Jen. You're right, you were made for me. You're mine and I'm yours."

He was gritting his teeth now, holding on as tight as he could to his control. He was determined not to let go until she did.

"Come on, Jen... Cum for me." he begged, driving into her even harder now.

She threw her head back and cried out, her body clenching tightly around his throbbing cock. Danse grunted loudly thrusting once more before his own release swept through him, leaving him shaken and weak.. but happier then he had ever felt in his life.

He moved off Jen and pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her possessively.

"You're mine. I'm yours." he repeated, his eyes drifting close.

"I'm yours, you're mine, always." Jen repeated, nestling in against his side.

"Always," Danse whispered back with a contented smile.


End file.
